III guerra de las sombras
by southernstar1234
Summary: El rey Sombra regresa de un largo descanzo, y su ojo apunta a Equestria con los deseos de conquista y esclavitud. las princesas Luna y Celestia se prepararán para pelear y defender su reino del malvado unicornio
1. La caida del Imperio de Cristal

**TENGAN EN CUENTA: cuando empiecen a leer, notaran que la forma de hablar el español a los personajes ha cambiado un poco en este fic, ya que lo hice con la finalidad de darles importancia. Sin más preámbulos, les presento mi quinto fanfic.**

**Tercera guerra de las sombras**

**Capítulo I: LA CAIDA DEL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL**

Una fría tarde, las trompetas empiezan a sonar en la muralla de la legendaria ciudad de Canterlot. Un mensajero agotado y herido llegaba con un mensaje importante para sus altezas.

-abrid las puertas, mensajero con nuevas del norte- gritaba el pony mensajero.

De inmediato las puertas de madera, teñidas de color purpura y blanco. Se abren.

El mensajero entró a la ciudad como una flecha que va certera al blanco. Corrió directamente al castillo y con un fuerte golpe abrió la puerta del palacio sin que ningún guardia le haga el favor. Allí se encontraban dos yeguas alicornios sentadas en sus respectivos tronos, la primera era alta de color blanco cuya melena y cola eran multicolor, llevaba una cutiemark en forma del sol. Mientras que la otra era un poco más pequeña que la primera, azul de color y su melena representaba el majestuoso cielo nocturno, su cutiemark representaba la luna blanca. Ambas llevaban tiaras que adornaban sus cabezas, claramente eran princesas, la alicornio blanca se llamaba Celestia y su hermana azul Luna, también conocida como Selene.

-¡altezas, altezas, escuchadme por favor!, ¡vengo con nuevas de vuestro aliado!- gritaba el pony mientras se acercaba a los tronos de Celestia y Luna.

-tomad aire buen corcel, no dijiste si las nuevas que traéis son buenas o trágicas- dijo Luna.

El pony no daba más con sus fuerzas, más que solo decir.

-alteza, nuestro pueblo, nuestra patria, ha caído- dicho esto, el pony cayó y dio su ultimo respiro.

Permítanme contarles lo que paso. El pony mensajero no estuvo del todo en el suceso.

Todo ocurrió en una fría mañana de otoño. El cielo cubierto de nubes grises y oscuras avisaban que el día se pondría peor, luego de tres años de intensa guardia de ponis y grifos, desde que en la ciudad de la cordillera de Goldoras, el rey Dario II de Grifonia, y la alicornio Shinning Diamond, reina del imperio de Cristal, decidieron defender el dominio de la reina alicornio. Un dominio bastante pequeño para llamarse imperio, resguardado por una pared hecha de roca blanca e inmensa en tamaño y longitud conocida como La Gran Muralla Blanca, el principal acceso por el norte.

Una fría mañana nublada cambiaría la situación y pondría en alerta a cada pony y grifo. A la distancia veían miles de banderas negras avanzando hacia la muralla. El ejercito de las Sombras venia luego de un largo descanso de quinientos años, todos comandados por el ser más temido por pegasos, unicornio y ponis.

Las trompetas y cuernos empezaron a resonar en la muralla, llamando a cada soldado inactivo a defenderla.

-¡tomad posiciones, arqueros al frente, catapultas listas, lanzas y jabalinas preparadas!- ordenaban los capitanes grifos y ponis en las murallas.

Allí comienza una encarnizada batalla que posteriormente la llamaría La Batalla de la Muralla Blanca. Los proyectiles de las catapultas del ejército de las sombras golpeaban la muralla, y las flechas se incrustaban en la roca, alguna que otra flecha daba en el blanco derribando a un pony o grifo de la muralla. Los ponis y grifos disparaban sus flechas y rocas de las catapultas, impactando y clavándose en el suelo. El líder de los ponis negros ordena entonces.

-¡avanzad hacia la puerta, destrozadla!- dijo el rey Sombra.

Un gigantesco ariete de hierro se acercaba hacia el lugar indicado por el unicornio. Los golpes de la inmensa máquina de asedio hacía temblar la muralla y el sonido parecía como el rugir de cientos de cañones. Con cinco golpes del ariete la puerta se abre, rompiendo las bisagras como si fuesen palillos de fósforos.

-¡Todos, regresad a la ciudad!- gritaban los capitanes.

Los ponis y grifos regresaban a la ciudad dejando a sus compañeros caídos, cientos de cuerpos de los grifos yacían tendidos en el suelo, y los ponis abatidos parecían cristales rotos por un fuerte golpe de martillo.

La ciudad ahora se convirtió en un campo de batalla callejera, había barricadas por doquier, el castillo que se encontraba en medio de la ciudad se convirtió en una fortaleza donde arqueros y catapultas disparaban en diferentes direcciones, Dario y Shinning Diamond se encontraban en la torre donde comandaban a sus defensores.

-¡no cedáis ningún trozo de nuestra tierra!- decía la reina alicornio de cristal.

-¡defended la ciudad que no se acerquen!- ordenaba Dario.

El número de soldados que defendía la ciudad se reducía, el enemigo superaba el número seis a uno. Nada se podía hacer por el dominio de la reina.

-traedme mensajeros en este instante- ordena la reina.

-vosotros tenéis la misión de informad a Equestria, decidle a Celestia y a Luna que hicimos todo lo posible por defender esta buena tierra, y que aquí caí junto con mi hueste- dijo Shinning Diamond.

Los mensajeros salieron de inmediato, pero una tropa de corceles negros ya empezaba la cacería, las flechas caían sobre los mensajeros. De cuatro pegasos que fueron enviados a Equestria con el mensaje de la reina, solo uno logró escapar con heridas en su cuerpo.

Una derrota inminente, Shinning Diamond cayó junto con su guardia personal negándose a rendirse y capitular, los pocos ponis que sobrevivieron al combate se refugiaron en las profundidades del reino, los grifos emprendían la retirada con su líder, y los ponis habitantes de la ciudad eran esclavizados por Sombra. El Imperio de Cristal había caído, y las sombras empezaron a cubrir cada rincón del imperio, y a cada ciudad aledaña.

-¿qué podemos hacer alteza?- preguntaba un guardia.

-¡lo que vuestro deber manda soldado!- dijo Luna.

-enviad mensajes a nuestros aliados y comandantes. El ancestral enemigo ha regresado luego de su larga siesta- ordenó Celestia.

De inmediato los guardias abandonaron el palacio, con la tarea de emitir el mensaje a los reinos aliados a Equestria.

**Continuará…**


	2. La llama de la esperanza

**Capitulo II**: **LA LLAMA DE LA ESPERANZA**.

Partieron entonces, cuatro pegasos con el mensaje de llamar a los reinos aliados a defender Equestria de los ataques de Sombra, cada uno a distintos lugares, uno fuer a Prance, otros dos cruzaron el mar del norte hacia Helipolis y Hostralia y el ultimo cruzo el mar sureño y llevo el mensaje a Cervidas.

**Prance**.

Llega el mensajero, agotado de un largo viaje por los aires. Varios guardias y algunos ponis curiosos lo rodean cuando toca suelo con sus cascos.

-!mensaje urgente de Equestria para su alteza Rosetta!- dijo el mensajero.

Entonces, un corcel corpulento se pone en frente de el, lo mira detenidamente.

-cualquier mensaje que vos traéis también deberá ser transmitido a nuestro pueblo- dijo el pony.

Allí en ese instante aparece la figura de una alicornio alta color crema, cola y melena guinda y su cutiemark de una lengua de fuego azul.

-todos escuchareis el mensaje de este noble corcel alado del reino de mis hermanas, habla amigo- dijo Rosetta.

-escuchad bien ciudadanos de Prance, el enemigo jurado a regresado, y vuestros aliados requieren vuestra presencia en Equestria a la defensa y a vengar la muerte de Shinning Diamond, reina del imperio de Cristal- dijo el pegaso.

Hubo un total momento de silencio en la ciudad, solo se escuchaba el viento y las banderas hondeando en las torres y murallas.

-ha llegado la hora mis ponis- dijo Rosetta -enviad el mensaje a vuestra princesa. Hostralia respondera al llamado-

Los ponis presentes empezaron a lanzar arengas y vivas por sus guerreros que partirían a Equestria tan pronto como sea posible. El mensajero se quedó un día en el palacio de la alicornio para reposar y partir al alba de regreso.

**Hostralia**.

No hubo mucho agotamiento en el pegaso que viajo a Hostralia, pues los dos reinos estaban uno a lado del otro, alli gobernaba Galaxy, una alicornio blanca de melena, cola y ojos azules, su cutiemark de una gema violeta o conocida como Amatista.

El pegaso arribó a la ciudad, al igual que en Prance lo rodearon, pero una escolta de ponis lo llevan al palacio donde se hallaba la alicornio sentada en su trono.

Entró el pegaso resguardado por la escolta.

-alteza Galaxy, os traigo un mensajero proveniente del reino de vuestras hermanas- dijo un pony de la escolta.

-concebidle a mi presencia- dijo Galaxy.

El pony pegaso se acerca lentamente ante la princesa alicornio, en el gran salón solo se escuchaba los pasos que daba.

-¿qué mensaje traéis de mis hermanas buen mensajero?- preguntó Galaxy.

-alteza, os traigo una petición que vuestras hermanas me han confiado. El enemigo a vuelto de su largo descanso e hizo su primer ataque al imperio de cristal donde Shinning Diamond pereció defendiendo su dominio- dijo el pegaso.

Galaxy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Shinning Diamond era una inseparable amiga de ella desde la infancia, una media hermana de por si decirlo, la alicornio se levantó de la silla donde estaba.

-¿y los grifos de Darío? ¿No la ayudaron?- preguntó Galaxy.

- el ejército de Darío fue aniquilado junto con los ponis de cristal defendiendo la

ciudad. El rey y sus tres grifos sobrevivientes regresaron a su reino alteza- dijo el pegaso.

La sala se quedó solo con los murmureos de los ponis presentes.

-los grifos ya dieron e hicieron todo lo que podían, ahora nos toca a nosotros, enviad mensajeros a nuestro ejército en el Este, tenéis cinco días, en el sexto iremos a Equestria- dijo Galaxy.

El mensajero pegaso emprendió el viaje de regreso a Canterlot, Hostralia entraría a la guerra.

**Cervidas.**

A diferencia de los otros pegasos, el mensajero que se dirijia a Cervidas tuvo que cruzar un puente gigantesco que unía el puerto de Stableside con Seaddle, puerto de Cervidas. El pegaso viajo durante dos días pero a trote, ya que la neblina era tan espesa que no podía ver sus propios cascos.

Llego por fin a Cervidas. Los ponis y ciervos que habitaban allí no le tomaron mucha importancia al mensajero, salvo un par de ciervos y otro par de ponis que formaban parte de la escolta de Iris.

-mensajero de Equestria, lo llevaremos con nuestra gobernante- dijo un ciervo capitán de la escolta.

El pegaso fue acompañado y resguardado por los ponis y ciervos directo al palacio. Al cruz8ar las puertas del gran salón, vio a una bella alicornio blanca de melena y cola dorada, su cutiemark era una estrella blanca, era Iris, la alicornio más joven y caritativa de las hermanas de Celestia.

-venid a mi buen pegaso- dijo Iris.

El pegaso se acercó a la alicornio y ella primero lo saludo con un abrazo.

- qué mensaje traéis de mi hermana mayor amigo?- preguntó.

-alteza. Vuestra hermana requiere vuestra ayuda inmediata, el rey unicornio Sombra ha regresado de su destierro con miles de sus seguidores a declarar guerra a nuestro reino. Ya dio su primer golpe en el imperio de cristal, derrotando a los ponis de Shinning Diamond y aniquilando el ejército grifo de Darío- dijo el mensajero pegaso.

- entonces no dudaremos más, alzad los escudos y espadas ponis y ciervos, partiremos a Equestria- dijo Iris.

**Heliopolis.**

El último mensajero viajo sin descanso hasta llegar al reino de las nubes de Heliopolis, el clima lluvioso y vientos huracanados se enfrentaban contra el vuelo del pegaso, hasta que llego a la ciudad.

-abrid paso, mensajero de Equestria con noticias importantes- dijo el pegaso.

Para su suerte allí estaba ella junto con unos guardias vigilando su ciudad. Una pegaso alta, rosada, de melena y cola purpura cuya cutiemark era un rayo dorado. Llevaba una armadura dorada y una extensa capa azul con bordes dorados.

-alteza Firefly, vengo con nuevas del sur- dijo.

-tomad aire buen pegaso, quiero que me relates el mensaje claro y en voz alta- dijo Firefly.

-vuestras hermanas os llaman a Equestria para defenderla de Sombra que ha llegado de su largo descanso-

-parece que ese unicornio no aprendió después de que fuese derrotado en Dal Baralon, en el intento de asediar Barnor. Decidles a mis hermanas que llegare a Equestria lo más antes posible con mi hueste- dijo Firefly.

-así será alteza, con su permiso- se despidió el pegaso.

**Barnor y los reinos de los pegasos, unicornios y ponis responden.**

Al noroeste de Equestria, precisamente en el reino de Barnor y la gloriosa ciudad de Marev, en los sueños de los ponis, todos se reunían en el palacio del rey Golden Crown, quien recuerda en historia anterior, fue nombrado rey del milenio y el periodo. Allí también se encontraba Luna que podía estar en los sueños de los ponis, ella estaba al costado del rey unicornio.

- pueblo de Barnor, mirad bien en vuestro alrededor, la decimonovena profecía del rey Iron Hooves se cumplió, es momento de alzar nuevamente los filos y escudos en defensa de este hogar. Juráis por nuestra patrona Luna que daréis su vida al servicio de su rey hasta la decisión- dijo Golden Crown.

- ! por Barnor!- gritaron los presentes.

-vosotros serán comandados por mis fieles compañeros. Giliat y Long Arrow comandarán a los sagitarios. Mefis y Darsus, Sharp Sword y Big Shield, Light Fire y Silver Harp, Deoras, Tamel y Strong Hammer dirigirán a las legiones Luin I, Luin VI, Iron Hooves y la legión Golden Star. Star Swirl mi viejo amigo, tu llevaras el mensaje a Goldoras, la cordillera debe responder al llamado, haced lo que les digo en este momento, el tiempo es escaso en estas circunstancias-

Con este último el sueño acabó, Star Swirl despertó como si hubiese olvidado algo importante. Se asomó a la ventana de su habitación y vio cientos de antorchas abajo de la montaña.

-Clover, deprisa, ya es momento-

-pero son las dos de la mañana maestro, acabamos de celebrar el Festival del cielo de Otoño, ¿porque tan rápido?- preguntó adormitada la pobre unicornio violeta.

-mientras nosotros cantábamos y bailábamos en el día más importante de este magnífico reino. Al sureste se desataba una batalla que culminó en una terrible derrota. Escuchad mi querida Clover, no solo Barnor está entrando en el llamado, cada reino ya marcha hacia Equestria. Hurricane regresa de Zebrica junto con la Compañía Conquistadora luego de su campaña por conquistar el reino de las cebras. El rey unicornio ya está mandando sus ejércitos de las montañas bajo el mando de tu amiga la princesa Platino y Budinhead abandona los valles para unirse a la causa junto con su guardia personal- dijo el viejo unicornio barbado.

-¿y tú que harás Star Swirl?- preguntó su estudiante.

-el rey me ha dado un mensaje para Goldoras, tu irás junto con el ejercito de Barnor, lleva tu daga y un libro de hechizos. Yo los alcanzaré en Everfree junto con los Goldorianos- respondió.

-no llegues tarde- dijo Clover.

-jamás lo hice- respondió Star Swirl.

El viejo unicornio salió a todo galope de la montaña al amparo de la noche, mientras que su joven estudiante Clover la Sabia se preparaba para viajar junto con las legiones de Barnor.

**Nombramientos en Equestria.**

En el palacio de las princesas en Canterlot. Un par de horas antes de que Barnor se levantara de su sueño, Luna y Celestia habían preparado una ceremonia de nombramiento, donde darían a conocer a todos a sus comandantes en jefes de su defensa.

-yeguas y caballos de Equestria, escuchad bien lo que hemos de decir, el peligro amenaza a nuestros campos, la oscuridad acecha en nuestros aliados, y su ojo de codicia apunta a nuestro reino y a un bastión situado en Everfree. Por eso hemos de defender esta tierra que unió a nuestras razas- dijo Luna.

-vuestro deber habitantes de Equestria está en confiar en nuestro mandato y en vuestros protectores a los que hemos dado la confianza de toda la guardia de este reino- dijo Celestia.

Abriendo sus alas en señal de poderío, ordenaron a dos guardias que abriesen la puerta para que hicieran pasar a dos pegasos, uno blanco de melena dorada y cutiemark del astro rey dorado, mientras que el otro era azul marino y su melena blanca con rayos grises, su cutiemark eran tres estrellas de plata, Sun Light se llamaba el primero mientras que el otro se llamaba Blue Star de la legendaria familia Star, como la estrella que ilumina el sur del mundo conocido.

-venid Blue Star, venid Sun Light, venid queridos amigos- dijo Celestia.

Los dos pegasos se acercaban al trono, sus armaduras resplandecían como diamantes y su forma de caminar era tan esbelta que dejaba a toda yegua suspirando con solo verlos. Llegaron al trono y se arrodillaron ante Celestia y Luna.

-hemos visto su capacidad de liderazgo y su entrega al servicio de Equestria, ahora tendrais el mando del ejército que defenderá este suelo- dijo la mayor de las alicornios.

Ambas sacaron dos espadas de un cofre de madera blanca de Cervidas, una cimitarra encorvada y un mandoble, la cimitarra tenia filo con centro azul y grandes rubíes marinos incrustadas en la empuñadura de bronce, el mandoble tenía el filo con rayo dorado y la empuñadura con gemas amarillas en forma del sol.

-estas espadas fueron forjadas por un herrero antiguo del Mundo Perdido, solo tres se hicieron, una es la espada del rey Golden Crown, la cimitarra la poseerá Blue Star quien comandará mis corceles y el mandoble Sun Light quien comandará a los corceles de mi hermana mayor- dijo Luna.

-defenderemos este reino con nuestros cascos y aceros alteza- dijo Blue Star.

-juramos defender este suelo con nuestras vidas- dijo Sun Light.

-alegraos hijos de Equestria, que la luz de esperanza se enciende nuevamente cual fosforo que aviva la fogata, he aquí a nuestros guardianes- dijo Celestia.

Todos los ponis se regocijaron, pues ya su seguridad estaba en las pezuñas de dos pegasos.


	3. Mensaje de Sombra

Capitulo III: MENSAJE DE SOMBRA.

Se situaron en Everfree, precisamente en el castillo de las hermanas nobles. Cientos de caballos del ejercito solar de Celestia con armaduras doradas y cascos hoplitas con cepillo azules, los de Luna llevaban armadura gris para la infantería y armadura azul los caballos pertenecientes a la guardia lunar, también con casco de hoplita. Todos marchaban hacia el bosque con un solo estandarte, el de Equestria, y cada uno bajo el mando de Sun Light y Blue Star.

Hablando del castillo que una vez estuvo alfombrado el piso y los jardines tan bellos y extensos como los de Babilonia, se convirtió en una barraca, los salones se llenaron de lanzas y espadas, los más extensos servían como hospitales o enfermerías. El gran salón donde una vez estuvo el trono de Luna y Celestia se llenó de estandartes y banderas militares, incluso colocaron una extensa mesa donde se hallaba el mapa del castillo, donde tenia señaladas todas las defensas en el castillo. El jardín fue depredado de sus flores y árboles, pues allí entrenaban todos con sus respectivas armas, desde un campo de arquería hasta unos postes de madera donde practicaban con espadas y escudos.

Más allá del castillo los ponis construyeron en piedra una extensa muralla de norte a sur, y cruzando la muralla se hallaban cinco empalizadas de madera y zanjas de metro y medio de profundidad que se extendía de norte a sur detrás de cada empalizada. Todo preparado para enfrentarse a Sombra.

A la mañana siguiente un pony pegaso acorazado se acerca a la mesa donde se encontraban los dos generales y las princesas discutiendo los planes de batalla.

-Señores, altezas escuchad, he traído noticias desde el norte de Equestria- dijo el pony mensajero.

-escuchemos lo que tiene que decir nuestro buen amigo pegaso- dijo Sun Light.

-el rey Sombra está dispuesto a negociar para evitar una carnicería aquí, y enviará un mensajero a nuestra posición- dijo el pegaso.

-respondedle lo siguiente. Vuestro mensajero deberá ser enviado con los ojos vendados y escoltado por nuestra guardia hasta llegar al punto de reunión- dijo Celestia.

-que así sea su alteza- respondió.

En un conflicto los ejércitos deben de cumplir ciertos reglamentos, uno de ellos es el de enviar emisarios enemigos para hablar y negociar ciertos intereses. Equestria, Barnor y el reino de los Unicornios respetaban bastante el código de guerra. Pero quien hablaría ante el emisario sería Blue Star representando a las princesas Luna y Celestia.

Llegaba la tarde, el cielo se teñía de amarillo y alguna que otra estrella se notaba, y una guardia de dos unicornios de armadura gris se acercaba escoltando a un pony negro con los ojos vendados. Una trompeta suena en la muralla anunciando su llegada.

-¿¡alto quien viene!?- pregunta un guardia pegaso de armadura dorada.

-¡emisario!- responde un unicornio escolta.

El pegaso ordena al pony negro.

-¡alto emisario, media vuelta, de cuclillas. Guardias avisad!-

Todos gritan de forma desordenada acompañados de trompetas.

¡Emisario, emisario!- gritaban los ponis de la guardia.

Entonces la puerta se abre y sale Blue Star con una armadura de plata y remaches de oro, su presencia hizo que el bullicio callara de inmediato, el pegaso de la guardia desenvaina su espada y la levanta hasta el pecho

-general, la gran guardia de Equestria y emisario enemigo esperan vuestras ordenes- dice el pony con su espada en frente suyo.

-con la formula ordenada concebidle a mi presencia- dice el joven general.

Los unicornios lo acompañan al pony de ojos vendados hasta una habitación simple con una mesa de madera donde se realizaría la conversación entre el general y el emisario, allí lo desvendarían sus ojos.

-bienvenido seas emisario, tomad asiento si os gusta. ¿Qué mensaje traéis de vuestro rey?- dijo Blue Star.

-tenga en cuenta general que solo dispongo de una hora para hablar con usted, no tengo autorización para una demora prevista- dijo el pony negro.

-bien entonces, continuemos- dijo Blue Star.

-general Blue Star, el rey Sombra majestad y soberano de las tierras oscuras, en un buen deseo de evitar una inútil sacrificio de vidas ponis después de haber vencido en la batalla del Imperio de Cristal al grueso del ejercito aliado de corceles y grifos, envía a la rendición de estas tierras, deseando que vuestras líderes capitulen ante su presencia- dijo el emisario.

-mi alteza me entregó un arma y un deber sagrado, prefiero morir antes que entregarlos por sobrevivir, y me arrebaten el triunfo y la fortuna enviándome a una funesta derrota, un deseo que no le daría a Equestria el triunfo ni la gloria, pero en cada uno de los defensores existirá una gloria que los acompañará hasta en la eternidad- dijo Blue Star.

Incomodo el emisario al oír la respuesta pronto se alteró y se acomodó en la silla donde estaba sentado.

-general, recuerde que todavía hay tiempo de evitar una carnicería, si capituláis y entregáis las armas a vuestros contrincantes, saldréis batiendo marcha regular honrando el estandarte y bandera de mi rey en las calles de Canterlot, caso contrario si preferís combate sordo y siego vuestro reino será tomado a sangre y hierro y todos los prisioneros serán pasados a las armas uno a uno cumpliendo los derechos de conquista de nuestro reino- dijo el emisario levantando la voz como si estuviese intimidando al joven pegaso, pero él seguía tan sereno y tranquilo.

-la decisión de capitular yo no la puedo hacer, pero en mi opinión le puedo decir y a su rey que tengo dos ejércitos de valientes corceles y el deber de usarlos en defensa de este suelo, decidle a vuestro líder que aquí la cobardía es un pecado y una de las peores opciones que ninguno de Equestria debe cometer, decidle que sus amenazas no significan nada comparado al deber de todo pony de Equestria de morir peleando- explicó el general pegaso –espero que pueda disponer de un cuarto de hora para concretar la repuesta que espera su rey-

-por supuesto general- dijo el emisario enemigo

Tan pronto como el general terminó su mensaje, mandó a llamar a Luna, Celestia y Sun Light a la habitación donde se encontraban.

Baja resonando sus cascos de los grandes escalones del castillo la princesa Luna con su tiara y una pechera azul. Celestia galopaba a paso veloz bajando de la muralla que levantaron sus tropas, y Sun Light viene con su armadura dorada y una capa verde cruzando las puertas de la muralla luego de inspeccionar las improvisadas líneas de defensa hechas de trincheras y empalizadas.

Llegaron a la habitación y se pusieron detrás de Blue Star para continuar la charla.

-altezas, hemos aquí al emisario enemigo, corpulento corcel enemigo de carne y hueso cuyas catapultas de hierro lanzarán inmensas piedras que destruirán nuestra fortaleza mañana tan pronto que regrese a su campamento dando respuesta a su rey temido- explicó Blue Star. Luego mira a las dos princesas alicornios con una mirada apacible y triste.

-veo en mis altezas un deber más allá de estar dirigiendo a estos ponis condenados a perecer en este campo al igual que el trágico destino de Shinning Diamond, un deber que se encuentra en sus tronos y en sus grandes salones velando por sus súbditos, no quiero enrolarlas en mi deseo egoísta de gloria junto con mi medio hermano Sun Light, pero en mi pensamiento personal deseo mil veces defender este lugar hasta el ultimo pony en pie- dijo Blue Star.

-nosotras hablamos por todos los ponis de Equestria defenderemos la fortaleza con nuestros cascos- dijo Luna.

-todos opinamos igual- dijo Sun Light.

-Equestria no caerá tan fácil como supone- dijo Celestia.

-puede decirle a vuestro rey que nos sentimos orgullosos de nuestro reino y de nuestras valientes líderes que no cederán el puesto ni su honor sin batallar, pelearemos hasta quedar el ultimo pony en pie- respondió Blue Star.

-entonces mi misión está cumplida, con vuestro permiso me retiro- dijo el emisario de Sombra.

Los dos unicornios escolta entraron a la habitación y le vendaron nuevamente los ojos al pony y lo llevaron nuevamente al campo neutral donde había sido recogido.

**Continuará…**


	4. Batalla de Everfree

**Capitulo IV: BATALLA DE EVERFREE.**

El día y la hora llegó a la fortaleza, la tarde caía y el cielo nublado desde la mañana, los ponis defensores empezaban a afilar las puntas y filos de sus armas, algunos caminaban por la muralla y las empalizadas, otros armaban las balistas y catapultas en la cima de las torres. Los generales Sun Light y Blue Star discutían los movimientos que debían de realizar sus tropas en primera, segunda y tercera empalizada, y las acciones a tomar en el peor de los casos. Hasta que un cuerno suena fuera de la muralla.

-¡no es cuerno de Equestria ni de Sombra!- dijo Sun Light sorprendido.

Los guardias, sin autorización del general o de las princesas, abrieron la gran puerta de la muralla de piedra, ellos sabían que no eran enemigos. Corceles alados con cuernos vestían capas y armaduras, portaban lanzas y escudos redondos, ojos y caras con sed de venganza marchaban a través de la muralla. Habían llegado quinientos alicornios de la ciudad de Cornealis que había sido destruida por el ejército de Sombra.

Salieron Sun Light y Blue Star de las armerías. Luna y Celestia de los salones del trono. Todos directo al encuentro con el aliado inesperado.

Adelante de las filas se hallaban dos alicornios altos con armaduras brillantes de plata, ambos blancos, uno de ojos verdes, melena y cola plateada y el otro de ojos, melena y cola amarilla, el primero tenia cutiemark de un par de alas plateadas grandes con un laurel alrededor y el segundo de dos alas blancas con destellos dorados. Uno era el rey y el otro su hijo, Big Wings era el rey y White Wings el príncipe.

-bienvenido sea majestad Big Wings- dijo Celestia.

-es un gusto verte de nuevo Celestia querida- dijo el rey alicornio.

-alteza White Wings, es un honor tener a un valiente príncipe aquí en nuestra improvisada fortaleza- dijo Blue Star.

-el honor es mío estar ante un miembro de la legendaria familia de los Star- dijo el príncipe.

-¡atención!- ordena Sun Light a los alicornios.

El general pegaso empieza a caminar a paso lento observando al ejercito de Big Wings, observando a cada alicornio, hasta que ve a uno más joven y alto, blanco de melena, cola y ojos verdes y cutiemark de un par de alas amarillas, llevaba una armadura de cobre y yelmo de plata con cepillo color rojo diferente a los demás, estaba solamente armado con un mandoble que llevaba a su costado.

-¿cuál es vuestro nombre y rango alicornio?- preguntó Sun Light.

-él es mi hijo general- dijo White Wings –su nombre es Alas de Bronce y es capitán y comandante en jefe de estos alicornios-

-a vuestro servicio general- dijo el alicornio.

De pronto aparece Luna con elegantes ropas de seda fina y primeramente se fija en su viejo amigo de infancia Alas de Bronce.

-qué bueno verte viejo amigo- dijo Luna mientras lo abrazaba, luego le siguió su hermana Celestia.

Dejándonos de lado el sentimentalismo de Luna y Celestia al ver a su querido amigo, las tropas empezaron a tomar posiciones en las empalizadas y muralla, los alicornios de Big Wings se colocaron detrás de la muralla y sobre ella con arcos largos y listos para llover flechas sobre el enemigo, a la distancia se observaba el primer ejercito de sombra conformado por veinte mil caballos negros avanzando hacia la muralla, también se veían los onagros y catapultas de asedio tan grandes y anchos.

El ejército de Sombra se detiene a 50 metros de distancia de la primera empalizada. Todo el campo se llena de silencio, salvo las banderas que hondeaban con el viento. Luego un grupo de pegasos negros de ojos verdes se acerca a la primera empalizada izando bandera blanca.

-¡os traigo un mensaje para el general Blue Star!- grita uno de los pegasos negros.

Un unicornio coge el pergamino que llevaba el pegaso y galopando velozmente le entrega al general pegaso que decía:

"_conociendo usted._

_Encontrándose en inferioridad numérica_

_Ante nuestro ejército que supera al suyo_

_En buen afán y deseo de misericordia_

_Le otorgamos los honores militares_

_Condicionándonos que vuestras gobernantes_

_Entreguen el reino confiado a nuestra autoridad_

_Firma Sombra_".

El general fastidiado por el mensaje y por la presencia de aquel día anterior del emisario de Sombra, ordena a un soldado de su ejército lunar a traer una pluma donde respondería al mensaje enviado en el mismo pergamino con el siguiente manuscrito.

"_En el legendario reino de Barnor_

_Y en la plaza principal y salón de los reyes _

_En la montaña de Marev_

_Existe una estatua de mármol cuya placa_

_Describe el nombre del rey Golden Star_

_Veintidosavo rey de la montaña_

_Cuyo ejército y acero lo venció anteriormente_

_Así que os digo majestad_

_Que soy heredero de su propia sangre y linaje_

_Por tal motivo que me retracto a capitular_

_Y a negar cada mensaje que sea enviado por usted_

_Firma Gral. Blue Star_"

Se envía el mensaje al general enemigo, un pegaso negro de ojos rojos y armadura negra de nombre Black Armor, lo leyó y soltó un suspiro de cólera.

-será entonces, que el rigor de la guerra caiga sobre ellos- dijo Black Armor.

Comienza la batalla. El ejército de Sombra avanza sobre la primera línea de defensa, ya empezaba el choque de escudos, las lanzas de los ponis de Equestria se rompían como mondadientes, las empalizadas estaban cayendo.

-¡retrocedan!- ordena un capitán unicornio.

De inmediato emprender retirada hacia la segunda línea. Blue Star al ver el feroz avance, desenvaina su cimitarra y ordena a los arqueros y catapultas disparar hacia el ejército enemigo, lo mismo hace el alicornio Alas de Bronce a sus arqueros que estaban detrás de la muralla y las princesas Celestia en la torre norte y Luna en la torre este disparando las balistas.

Una lluvia de proyectiles cae sobre el espectral ejército de Sombra, hasta que alzan sus escudos redondos y se juntan para formar una especia de caparazón gigante.

-apoyemos a la segunda línea ¡columna de Cornealis, avanzad!- ordena el rey Big Wings.

La puerta se abre y cien alicornios salen a la carga contra el invasor. Pero nada se podía hacer por frenar su avance.

Las armaduras casi destrozadas, algunos pegasos con alas fracturadas y unicornios con cuernos gastados y humeantes por la magia usada, seguían enfrentándose. Una trompeta suena entre el combate.

-¡retrocedan a la tercera línea!- grita White Wings.

Los ponis y alicornios antes de retroceder, inclinaron la empalizada hacia su rival, clavándose en las afiladas estacas de madera.

Estando en la tercera y última línea de defensa fuera de la muralla, una intensa lluvia de flechas empezaba a caer sobre el ejército de Sombra, uno de los caídos acciona una mecha que empezaría a arder sobre el campo de batalla.

-¡victoria, victoria!- gritaban los ponis anticipadamente.

Hasta que del humo salen sus rivales como fantasmas lanzándose sobre la defensa.

Solo un par de minutos en combate y un cuerno suena en la muralla.

-¡id a la muralla de inmediato!- ordena Luna con un grito que se escucha en todo el campo.

Todos se refugian en la fortaleza, los ponis caídos en las improvisadas líneas de defensa eran pisoteados por los caballos de Sombra, ahora venían con un inmenso ariete, el mismo que utilizaron en la batalla del Imperio de Cristal.

-arqueros, disparad al ariete- ordena Sun Light con su espada en su casco.

Los arqueros hicieron todo lo posible por eliminar a los operarios de la pesada máquina de asedio.

Este era uno del plan a acatar de los generales en el peor de los casos, Sun Light baja de la muralla junto con dos filas de ponis del ejército solar a su mundo.

Abajo estaban los alicornios de Cornealis y la princesa Luna con sable encorvado de mango dorado con gemas incrustadas en forma de estrella y un destacamento de trescientos ponis del ejército lunar.

La puerta de bisagras de hierro se rompe, y una densa cortina de humo y polvo se revela del otro lado de la entrada principal.

-preparados para disparar- ordena Alas de Bronce a sus arqueros.

-formación falange- ordena Luna a sus soldados.

-alzad escudos, desenvainad espadas, preparaos para el combate- ordena Sun Light

Y como una turba enfurecida de barbaros aparecen de la puerta, una gran oleada de corceles negros.

-¡disparad!- grita Alas de Bronce

Luego ordena el alicornio con un fuerte grito.

-¡carga!-

Los alicornios dejan sus arcos y desenvainan sus espadas y a toda carrera van a enfrentarse al rival extranjero, al igual lo hace Luna con sus tropas a lanza y escudo.

Un feroz choque de armas se emitía desde la batalla como un relámpago. Los ponis de Luna detrás de sus escudos y lanzando picadas con sus lanzas a sus rivales y los alicornios con sed de venganza se lanzan con sus espadas al mando del joven Alas de Bronce con su mandoble.

La primera oleada fue retenida pero la segunda venía con el doble del número de la primera. Miles de cuerpos tendidos ahora en el suelo de la fortaleza y la muralla estaba ya invadida por los soldados de Sombra. Cada vez se reducía el número del ejército unido de Equestria y los alicornios de Cornealis. Blue Star, Celestia, Big Wings y White Wings emprenden retirada hacia el palacio.

Estando en la puerta Celestia toma una trompeta y la sopla llamando a su hermana, Sun Light y a Alas de Bronce que se negaba a abandonar a sus alicornios caidos, Luna tuvo que jalarlo junto con otros soldados y Sun Light hacia el palacio.

Ya no había esperanza, la fortaleza ya estaba tomada, y dentro del palacio estaba solo un puñado de doscientos soldados del ejército lunar y Solar, y solamente unos treinta alicornios de Cornealis contando a los príncipes y al rey.

"Canterlot solo tiene al ejercito de reserva, si logran llegar a la ciudad solo resistirán el tiempo suficiente para que evacuen los ponis mientras pelean en la ciudad" ese pensamiento venía a las princesas mientras se acantonaban en el palacio junto con los pegasos, unicornios, ponis y alicornios restantes.

-como dije antes. No quiero enrolarlos en nuestro deseo egoísta de gloria- dijo Blue Star, luego vio a Alas de bronce con su mandoble derramando el fluido de sus contrincantes. –veo en cada uno de ustedes una vida por delante, una vida al servicio de Equestria en su porvenir muy diferente a este, sois libres de elegir, pueden retirarse y vivir-

-no lo haremos general- dijo Alas de Bronce –qué caso tiene vivir siendo esclavos de un rey oscuro y malévolo descrito en dos silabas-

Todos los caídos en la Muralla Blanca, la heroica muerte de Shinning Diamond, los huérfanos y últimos alicornios de Cornealis, el fatal futuro que le espera a Equestria y los demás reinos. Un sentimiento recorría en la princesa alicornio azul y en una frase describe su sentido.

-alzad escudos, y espadas, la trompeta de Equestria sonara por última vez en esta fortaleza. Por el honor, la gloria y un enrojecido amanecer ¡a la carga Equestria!- dice Luna.

La puerta se abre, todos los últimos defensores salen contra los caballos de Sombra, ellos avanzaban a través de sus adversario hasta llegar a la puerta de la muralla donde empiezan a pelear a sable y espada, poco a poco caían los alicornios aliados y los caballos de Celestia y Luna, ahora solo quedaban tres alicornios, dos en combate y uno herido, Alas de Bronce había sido golpeado por una garrocha en la cabeza y lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo, antes de caer, el joven alicornio vio como su padre y su abuelo eran heridos por flechas y cortes de espada, mientras que doscientos caballos del ejercito de Equestria batallaba junto con Luna, Celestia, Sun Light y Blue Star.

Tres cuernos y dos trompetas suenan en las colinas que rodean el campo de batalla, y prontamente se adornan de estandartes y banderas de diferentes colores. Habían llegado las tropas de Hostralia, Prance, Cervidas y Heliopolis, también estaban las tropas del reino de los unicornios, pegasos, ponis, el reino de la cordillera de Goldoras al mando de Star Swirl y el reino de Barnor con sus legiones. Clavaron sus estandartes y no dudaron en lanzarse a la carga contra el ejército de Sombra. Iris y Rosetta bajan de la colina norte, Firefly y Galaxy del oeste y los demás reinos bajaban de la colina sur.

-¡a la carga!- gritaban todos.

El día ya amanecía, luego de una encarnizada batalla y cerca de una derrota, el curso de la contienda se gira a favor de Equestria. Los corceles y ciervos de Cervidas al mando de Iris saltaban sobre los lanceros, los demás avanzaban a pica y lanza abriéndose paso contra sus atacantes, los ponis legionarios de Barnor lanzaban sus pilum y avanzaban cubriéndose con sus escudos hondeados y espadas cortas desenvainadas rompiendo lanzas de las filas de Sombra. Tan rápido fue el ataque que llevó a Blue Star, Sun Light, Celestia y Luna a la victoria más trágica que marcaría la historia del periodo medieval de Equestria.

Terminó al fin la batalla, solo había polvo y humo como telón del combate, y las siluetas en el suelo de todos los caídos. Ningún caballo de Sombra quedo vivo, los doscientos de Equestria estaban auxiliando a los pocos heridos que yacían en el suelo de la fortaleza y las demás tropas buscaban sobrevivientes de Equestria en las líneas de defensa. Entre la muralla y la tercera línea de defensa estaban White Wings y Big Wings acompañando al desmayado Alas de Bronce, luego se acerca las princesas alicornios y los generales pegasos.

-mi deber como príncipe me obliga a defender mi puesto con la vida y el honor, pero ahora debo ponerme en el deber de padre, dejadme marchar de este campo y cuidar de mi hijo- dijo White Wings.

-White Wings, ¿a dónde iras si Cornealis fue arrasado del mundo?- preguntó Celestia.

-en Windopolis fuimos bien recibidos, ahora nosotros gobernamos allí, déjanos ir y cuidar a mi nieto que no sabemos cuándo despertará de este efecto de la guerra- dijo Big Wings.

-su deber ahora es con Alas de Bronce, tiene la suerte de estar vivo después de esta batalla, cuídenlo, el destino lo aguarda para algo más grande- dijo Luna.

**Continuará...**


	5. Salve Sombra

**Capítulo V: SALVE SOMBRA**

En los ahora fríos salones del trono de cristal, que una vez fueron de Shinning Diamond, se reunían los comandantes y capitanes del rey unicornio, también se encontraba un capitán pegaso sobreviviente de la batalla de Everfree que escapó junto con otros treinta ponis negros. Empezaban a discutir entre sí, se podía ver el temor por las palabras que diría el rey tirano mientras que un coro fúnebre se escuchaba en el salón. Se detiene el canto de los coristas, la puerta se abre de un golpe y aparece allí, un unicornio negro con armadura de metal y un cuerno rojo, vestía una extensa capa guinda con bordes negros, era Sombra quien se acercaba. Los guardias, capitanes y todos los presentes se mostraban erguidos y mantenían silencio en el salón mientras que el rey unicornio avanzaba a paso veloz hacia el trono de cristal.

-escuchadme mis comandantes, quiero un informe en este instante- ordenó el rey.

Nadie respondía, hasta que el capitán sobreviviente empieza a hablar con temor al rey.

-mi señor, estábamos a punto de la victoria, pero vinieron los demás reinos y nos atacaron por la retaguardia…- dijo el pegaso negro.

-¡guardias, mándelo a la plaza, amarradlo y reunid a todas las tropas y azotadlo cincuenta veces en frente de todos, que vean lo que les pasa a los que no pelean por su rey!- ordenó Sombra con voz de ira.

Inmediatamente los ponis guardias de Sombra se llevan al capitán mientras pedía misericordia al rey.

-le pedí un informe y solo me dio una absurda explicación, espero que vosotros me deis lo que os pido o los llevaré al paredón y serán ejecutados- dijo Sombra.

-diecinueve mil novecientos setenta caídos señor, treinta sobrevivientes, el comandante Black Armor cayó en el campo junto con los demás- dijo un otro pegaso negro.

-cumplió su palabra Black Stone, se aseguró de no volver a menos que regrese victorioso a esta ciudad con las cabezas de Sun Light y Blue Star en la bandera- dijo el rey con cólera, luego bota una copa de plata violentamente al suelo

-¡¿son unos inútiles, no sirvió de nada los errores de las dos conquistas anteriores?! No les sirvió de nada el error de Archback o Dal Baralon en Marev?! ¡Solo se conformaron con tomar esta miserable ciudad de cristal y ahora comenten un error peor que los otros!, ¡todo un regimiento destruido!- gritó sombra de ira.

-solo es un regimiento señor, todavía tenemos otros nueve que están frescos- dijo un unicornio negro que era comandante.

-tienes razón, en una parte- dijo el rey cambiando su tono de voz a más bajo y siniestro - además es mi deber decidles que al igual que ellos tienen sus aliados nosotros también. Los changuelling respondieron a mi llamado y vendrán a apoyarnos con todos sus soldados, también hay una baraja debajo de este casco que a su tiempo tendrá que usarse para llevar a las hermanas a un conflicto entre si- dijo Sombra con una sonrisa y una voz malévola.

-comandante, lleve tres regimientos al campo Ártico, dos de los changuelling y uno de los nuestros, tiene cinco días, uno para llegar al campo, cuatro para derrotar al ejercito aliado y uno para regresar antes de mi onomástico, espero que me traiga buenas noticias - ordenó Sombra.

-si majestad- dijo el capitán.

La puerta se abre nuevamente, pero esta vez venían dos soldados de Sombra junto con un pony rojo de cristal y barba que vestía un capuchón plomo y encadenado.

-majestad, os traigo al teniente Fire Crystal, uno de los líderes de la resistencia del Imperio de Cristal- dice uno de sus captores.

-Traedlo más cerca hacia mí- dijo Sombra.

-¿sabéis bien a lo que te condenas? Una causa que podría llegar a ser un total fracaso, vengar la muerte de vuestra reina y recuperar lo que yo conseguí, una rebelión contra su nuevo y supremo rey se castiga con la hoguera, pero trataré de evitarme a tal cosa, te ofrezco tu libertad- dijo el rey unicornio.

-lo escucho majestad- responde Fire.

-decidme donde están tus demás ponis, o podrías humillarte ante mi reemplazar tu ridícula lealtad a Shinning Diamond y considerarme tu único y supremo rey sobre todos- propone Sombra.

El pony de cristal solo agacha la cabeza y suspira en son de burla.

-quien sería yo de no honrar a un rey, a un líder que fue elegido por sus súbditos para gobernar con justicia- dice Fire Crystal en voz alta, luego levanta la cabeza y mira a Sombra con enojo.

-¡pero tú no eres un rey, eres un vil bárbaro y desalmado salvaje! ¡Yo jamás juraría lealtad a un asesino y cobarde unicornio que goza del sufrimiento de mi pueblo! ¡tú careces de todo honor!- dijo Fire Crystal, luego escupe a Sombra en sus cascos.

El rey se lanza rápidamente al pony con una daga y lo coloca en su cuello.

-te propuse libertad y tú lo rechazaste, al igual que yo rechazaré cada suplica y llanto de tu pueblo. Guardia, enviadlo a los calabozos del castillo, prefirió pudrirse en una mazmorra y así será. Emita el siguiente mensaje para nuestros esclavos de cristal. "se decreta a cada pony el toque de queda, nadie debe abandonar su hogar después de las cinco de la tarde, caso contrario las patrullas se harán cargo de vosotros, también se decreta que todos deben llevar grilletes en cuellos y patas al momento de salir a laborar en los campos de cristal, quien no tenga o se niegue a poner el objeto mencionado, será azotado y humillado en la plaza de cristal" todos los ponis de cristal deben de obedecer, desde el más joven hasta el más viejo. Los demás, empezad la cacería de los últimos ponis que sobrevivieron a la batalla del Imperio de Cristal, buscadlos y quemadlos en sus hogares- ordena el rey.

-si señor- respondieron.

El coro fúnebre continuo sonando en el salón y los gritos del pony azotado se escuchaba en toda la ciudad mientras que el rey tarareaba desde el trono usurpado.

**Continuará…**


	6. Cerca del Ártico

**Capítulo VI: CERCA DEL ARTICO.**

Pasó un día desde la batalla de Everfree, el ejército Lunar y Solar ya se había recuperado con nuevos reclutas, los heridos ya habían sanado y todos los ponis de cada reino marchaban rumbo al norte bajo las banderas y estandartes de Equestria, los alicornios, ponis, pegasos y unicornios líderes y comandantes estaban al frente de la inmensa fila guiándolos en el camino rocoso que llevaba al Imperio de Cristal. A la distancia, más allá de Everfree y del castillo fortaleza de las hermanas nobles, se alzaba erguida al costado de la montaña, la ciudad de Canterlot, sus banderas flameaban junto con el aire, y las dos hermanas alicornios miraban con añoranza su reino, una lágrima se escapa en el ojo izquierdo de Luna.

-no temáis reino mío, que nosotras velamos por vuestro bien- dijo la alicornio azul.

Siguieron su paso, y la mirada de la alicornio se había enganchado en Blue Star que la hechizaba y enamoraba cada vez que se paraba en una piedra alta, desenvainaba su sable encorvado y la hacía hondear al son del viento dirigiendo a sus valientes ponis.

-más rápido mis valientes, que el viento vaya a su favor- dijo el general pegaso.

El inmenso ejercito pasaba también por algunos poblados de Equestria, todos detenían sus labores para ver pasar a los ponis, pegasos y unicornios que se quitaban los yelmos y los levantaban para saludarlos, nuevamente Blue Star hacia bailar su espada con el viento y dejaba hechizada a cada yegua que lo observaba, mientras que su gran amigo Sun Light se mantenía erguido y a paso ligero con la cabeza en alto y el pecho afuera dejando suspiros de las que lo miraban.

Pasaron dos días de la marcha, ya se acercaban al norte Ártico, Luna empezaba a levantar al astro nocturno y el frio cada vez se hacía más intenso y alguno que otro copo de nieve caía en un pastizal donde decidieron acampar y recobrar fuerzas. Las tiendas ya estaban levantadas, un color diferente para cada reino, carmesí para Barnor y verde para Cervidas, celeste para Prance y gris para Heliopolis, arena con bordes rojos para Hostralia y azul oscuro para Equestria, los demás llevaban tiendas blancas. En la tienda de Luna, se hallaba la alicornio con un arpa de plata tocando y cantando una balada.

"…_cuando viene Blue Star_

_Sus batallones _

_Dejan atrás una estela de corazones_

_Y a las yeguas y potrancas les vienen ganas de contornar_

_Mientras que el rey Sombra_

_Planta banderas_

_Ellas sin sus corceles_

_Se desesperan_

_Pues fue el pegaso que con su espada va a enamorar…_"

Luego interrumpe su hermana Celestia entrando a su tienda, abrigada con una capa y un capuchón acolchado hecho de lana.

-no hay tiempo para canciones hermana, ahora te necesito en mi tienda que todos están listos para la reunión- dijo Celestia.

Tan pronto que Luna dejo de tocar y esconder su arpa, tomo su capa y salió de su tienda acompañada de su hermana. Llegaron a la tienda de Celestia, allí se encontraban sus demás hermanas, los generales Blues Star y Sun Light, Platinum, Hurricane, Puddinhead, Indulas el pegaso señor y rey de la cordillera de Goldoras y Star Swirl junto con la compañía de Golden Crown, la mesa ya estaba colocada en medio de los presentes y encima de ella, un mapa del Imperio de Cristal, un candelabro y varias piezas en forma de soldados de cada ejercito con su respectiva armadura.

-el momento cada vez se acerca y la libertad de los ponis de cristal están en los cascos de cada uno de nosotros- dijo Sun Light iniciando la sesión.

-nuestros exploradores informan de la presencia de una línea enemiga en el campo Ártico del Imperio de Cristal, aproximadamente de unos cincuenta mil corceles, también la presencia de un aliado al que Sombra consiguió con tentativas propuestas. Los Changuelling respondieron al llamado del unicornio- dijo Blue Star.

-¿y ellos entrarán en combate general?- preguntó el pony Strong Hammer de la compañía de Golden Crown.

-ellos también están en el campo Ártico, ambos ejércitos harán lo posible por evitar y deshacer nuestro ejército unido- dijo Blue Star.

-Tendremos que avanzar en forma conjunta. En primera línea tendrá que ir toda la infantería mientras que los arqueros van disparando incendiarias, así podremos llegar al inmediato choque de escudos y contando la estrategia de combate que usarán los barnorios y sus legiones podremos romper sus filas rápidamente- sugirió Sun Light.

-los estaría usando como carne de cañón general, habrán demasiadas bajas si analiza bien vuestros movimientos- responde Firefly.

-ellos están mejor armados y preparados que nosotros, recuerden que son los Changuelling, usan demasiadas tropas, armas y fuerza bruta- dice la alicornio Galaxy.

-pero carecen de estrategia alteza- responde Star Swirl –tal vez estén en mayoría pero no cuentan con la inteligencia suficiente para formar a sus tropas durante el combate-

-la estrategia es lo que menos importa a menos que hayan soldados bien equipados hechicero- dijo Firefly golpeando la mesa.

-entonces es mejor pedir ayuda a los grifos ¿no cree alteza de Heliopolis?- respondió el viejo unicornio.

-los grifos están destrozados, pasará mucho tiempo para que el ejército de Darío vuelva a recuperarse- dijo Galaxy.

-hay maneras para que el rey grifo nos apoye en lugar de ayudar alteza- responde el general Sun Light.

-en efecto mi general- responde Star Swirl.

Allí también había un baúl, al costado del unicornio hechicero, Star Swirl invocó magia de su cuerno y abrió la caja de madera, donde se hallaba una armadura para pony con su yelmo, una espada de doble filo y un escudo, todo de hierro y acero.

-el rey de Grifonia ha enviado cincuenta carretones con armaduras para vestir y armar a cuatro ejércitos- dijo el hechicero –sinceramente a Hostralia, Prance y el reino de los unicornios y ponis terrenales están menos equipados que los demás, pongámosles estos presentes que nos da el rey grifo de sus hornos para así enfrentar al temible ejercito de Sombra usando soldados y no carne de cañón-

-sugiero general, que también deberíamos atacar por los laterales- dice Hurricane.

-la escuchamos comandante- contesta Sun Light.

-debemos de enviar a los lanceros de Platinum junto con las tropas de Galaxy y Firefly por la izquierda y a los piqueros de Puddinhead, los alabarderos de Iris y Rosseta y parte del ejercito Solar con Celestia por la derecha para arrinconar al enemigo y reducir su número rapidamente- sugiere la comandante pegaso.

-ambas estrategias son buenas, pero debemos decidir una sola- dice Blue Star.

-entonces decidamos- dice Celestia mientras saca de su capa una moneda –cruz para la estrategia de Sun Light, veterano de Vaporia y cara para la estrategia de Hurricane, vencedora en Zevrica-

La moneda se lanza hacia arriba muy alto, y luego cae encima de la mesa e irónicamente encima del campo Ártico señalado en el mapa. La moneda cae cara.

-entonces será- dice Hurricane -en primera línea suavizando la contienda irán los legionarios de Barnor, junto con parte de mis infantes pegasos y los jabalineros del rey Indulas. Los demás, Irán por los laterales anteriormente mencionados que cumplirán su papel cuando suene la trompeta de los goldorianos, habrá que formar una línea de Arqueros que apoyen el avance de la primera línea-

-yo iré con la guardia de elite lunar por la izquierda- dice Blue Star.

-iré contigo- interrumpe Luna.

-bien pensado General Star- alenta la comandante pegaso.

-yo apoyaré con la falange por el frente y la primera línea- dice Sun Light.

-bien entonces- dice Celestia -aquí acaba la reunión y solo me queda desearles suerte a todos-

La sesión estaba finalizando, hasta que oyen que el campamento se alborota.

-¡espía, espía!- gritan todos los ponis.

Todos los que estaban dentro de la tienda de Celestia, salen a ver al supuesto espía que capturaron.

Allí estaba un pony negro con capuchón gris sostenido por dos legionarios de Barnor que era llevado a un tronco para ser amarrado. Los sagitarios ya empezaban a tensar sus arcos y a colocar sus flechas, al igual lo hacían los demás arqueros de cada reino.

-fue encontrado cerca de vuestra tienda general Sun Light, ¿Qué haremos con él?- dice un soldado con su espada en su casco.

-preparaos para ejecutarlo- ordena el general pegaso.

-no seremos desalmados como nuestros enemigos, tomadlo prisionero- sugiere Blue Star.

-arqueros preparaos para disparar- dice Sun Light.

-¡alto!- ordena Luna – ¿no sabéis que este corcel podría darnos información sobre nuestro contrincante? Tomadlo prisionero, obedeced la orden de Blue Star-

Los ponis bajaron sus armas y un par de soldados de Equestria encadenaron al pony espía y lo llevaron a una cueva de piedra. Para Celestia la acción que tomó su hermana fue bastante raro, Luna era muy seria y fría en sus actos, hasta que vio a Blue Star.

-has cambiado mi pequeña hermana, no eres la misma que yo eduque hace años, no eres la misma desde que Blue Star llego a Equestria- le dice Celestia a su hermana con una mirada curiosa.

-solo lo miro como un gran corcel de nobleza y honor hermana, nada más- responde Luna.

-yo creo que hay algo más hermana, algo que lo cantabas en tu tienda- dijo Celestia.

Luna no respondió, solo miró a su hermana, giro su cabeza y se dirigió a su tienda.

**Continuará…**


	7. Batalla del Norte Ártico

**Capitulo VII: BATALLA DEL CAMPO ARTICO.**

Llego el día, la nieve abundaba el escenario, la nevada era más cruda, ráfagas de viento que sonaban como el relinchar de cientos de caballos y la nieve cayendo como lluvia, pareciera que los Windigos darían su parte en esta batalla. Ya no llevaban carpas o instrumentos de campamento, estaban todos con sus armas, frescos y listos para luchar, al frente se veía una gran franja negra con banderas rasgadas. La marcha de las tropas se detiene, de inmediato las legiones de Barnor toman posiciones en primera línea, la compañía conquistadora de Hurricane se ubica a la derecha de Barnor y los temibles ponis acorazados de la banda sagrada de Goldoras a la derecha.

-¡Barnorios, escudo firme, pilum en casco, espada descubierta, nuevamente castigaremos al enemigo de la montaña, al igual que vuestros ancestros en Dal Varalon cosechen un laurel de la victoria tan digna de brillar y recordar!- dijo el pegaso Sharp Sword a sus ponis legionarios.

-¡compañía conquistadora, nosotros demostramos nuestra fuerza en el desierto del otro continente, llevemos esa fuerza aquí y demostrémosle al rey de que están hechos los corazones de los pegasos!- alienta Hurricane con el estandarte de Equestria en su pata derecha y su espada en la izquierda.

-mirad al frente goldorianos, que a vosotros se les encomienda la misión de mantener la dignidad de nuestro reino ante el odio y la esclavitud de un unicornio, peleen por una causa noble y por la gloria de la cordillera!- alienta Indulas a sus tropas.

Todos los comandantes gritan.

-¡adelante!-

Avanza la primera línea a paso ligero protegidos por sus escudos, hasta que una descarga de flechas salen de las líneas enemigas.

-¡caparazón!- ordenan los comandantes.

Los escudos se juntaron y cubrieron a los ponis, ninguna flecha atravesaba la defensa formada por el ejército unido de Equestria. Siguieron avanzando a paso ligero cubiertos por sus escudos, las flechas de Sombra no realizaban daño alguno, y empezaron a avanzar a toda carga con la infantería.

-¡alto barnorios, preparen los pilum!- ordena Sharp Sword.

Por atrás los arqueros comandados por la yegua Gilia y el pegaso Long Arrow empezaban a disparar sus flechas incendiarias, acabando con los arqueros enemigos.

Comienza la lluvia de las jabalinas de la primera línea, los escudos del ejército de las sombras y los changuelling no frenaban los proyectiles, las largas puntas de hierro del pilum barnoriense y las lanzas y jabalinas de los goldorianos y pegasos atravesaban hasta la coraza del enemigo.

-mantengan filas, no se separen, peleen- ordenan los comandantes a sus ponis.

Había empezado la verdadera batalla, las espadas chispeaban y las flechas de los sagitarios caían sobre el enemigo, había bajas de los diferentes bandos, las trompetas de Barnor y la compañía de Hurricane sonaban y ahogaban el gemido de los que caían y agonizaban. Las falanges de Sun Light avanzan más rápido y se unen al combate, la primera línea retrocede por detrás de la falange de Equestria que ya empezaba a dar picadas al ejercito enemigo, pero estos se abrían paso a través de las largas lanzas de Equestria. Todos desenvainan sus espadas, el general pegaso blanco empieza la carga con el ejército Solar.

-¡por Equestria y todos los reinos aliados!- grita el general.

Suena la trompeta de Goldoras, Blue Star y Luna desenvainan sus cimitarras delgadas y ordenan avanzar por los laterales según la estrategia planeada por Hurricane.

La tormenta de nieve cubrían los cadáveres de los ponis caídos, pero esta vez la contienda se tornaba a favor de Equestria por más que contaban con pocas tropas comparadas con Sombra. Los sagitarios y arqueros dejaron sus arcos y se lanzaron a la carga como infantería ayudando a los demás que se enfrentaban al enemigo jurado. El capitán del ejército de las sombras emprende la retirada con un número reducido entre ponis negros y simuladores mientras que el ejército unido de Equestria solo obtuvo cincuenta bajas

La batalla había acabado, no se sabía si ya era el medio día o la tarde, el cielo seguía cubierto de nubes grises pero la nevada había cesado.

-¡victoria, victoria!- gritaban las tropas.

-ahora ponis, cada vez el momento se acerca, la liberación del Imperio de Cristal es lo que cuenta para sellar esta guerra y para poder decir: ¡Vencedores Vencimos!- dice Sun Light con la armadura abollada y la bandera de Equestria sobre una roca.

**Continuará…**


	8. Importante informacion

**Capítulo VIII: IMPORTANTE INFORMACION**

La tarde caía en una pradera, los ponis ya habían armado un inmenso campamento a las afueras del Imperio de Cristal, allí descasaron y celebraron la victoria obtenida en el norte Ártico.

-Sun Light, Blue Star, venid conmigo- dice Celestia a los dos generales pegasos que se sentaron alrededor de una fogata.

De inmediato fueron a la tienda de campaña de Celestia, al entrar solo estaba su hermana Luna frente a una mesa de madera que tenía el mapa de la ciudad con todas sus calles.

-tenemos una misión para ustedes, una misión arriesgada que requiere de sus habilidades de convencer y unir a varios ponis- dice Celestia.

-a donde nos envía alteza- pregunta Blue Star.

-hemos recibido noticias de que hay un grupo de ponis de cristal que sobrevivieron a la masacre de la muralla blanca, ahora son caudillos que se revelan ante el gobierno de Sombra, su misión consiste en entrar a la ciudad antes de las cinco de la tarde y ubicar a los ponis para convencerlos de unirse a nuestro ejército- dice Luna.

-entraremos solos a la ciudad- pregunta Sun Light.

-podéis llevar algunos soldados para que os acompañen- sugiere Celestia.

-sugiero que llevemos a tres barnorios, esos ponis son hábiles y astutos- sugiere Blue Star.

-estoy de acuerdo, vayamos con tres de los ponis legionarios y entremos al Imperio de Cristal- dice Sun Light.

-pero todos irán encapuchados, dejarán sus armaduras de metal y solo llevaran ligeras armaduras de cuero- dice Luna.

-entendido princesa, con su permiso nos retiramos al Imperio de Cristal- dice Blue Star

-surte amigos- dice Celestia.

Salieron del campamento los cinco ponis vestidos con capas grises, rumbo al Imperio de Cristal, el cielo ya se teñía de amarillo y Celestia de lo alto de una colina empezaba a ocultar el sol lentamente, siguieron su rumbo hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la ciudad, se veía la entrada abierta y también varias columnas de humo que salían de la ciudad alrededor del castillo.

-apresuraos ponis, tal vez el rey es causante de esos humos- dice Blue Star.

Para suerte de la pequeña división, no había ningún guardia en la puerta, la ciudad estaba casi desierta. Avanzaron a escondidas entre los muros de las casas, hasta que vieron al mismísimo rey unicornio Sombra junto con su guardia personal, él hablaba con un pony de cristal en frente de su hogar.

-no debéis esconder nada a vuestro líder, y sobre todo si mantienes a esos bandidos que se sublevaron ante mi poder, sabéis bien que es un delito esconder a los enemigos de su gobernante- dice Sombra.

-habla de una vez pony, donde escondes a los bandidos de Shinning Diamond- dice el capitán de la guardia negra que estuvo en el campo Ártico.

-le juramos señor, que no sabemos nada de esos bandidos, nuestro hogar no fue ningún punto de reunión, misericordia señor- decía el pony.

-supongo que eso no debe de pensar el resto de tu familia, pero tú eres el padre y esposo que representa a todos tus miembros, así que te dejaré que pienses en la respuesta que me vayas a dar- dice Sombra.

El pony entra a la casa y un guardia cierra la puerta de un golpe, el rey estanca la puerta con una viga de metal.

-la respuesta será la misma, así que no tengo por qué esperar a que salga- dice el rey de cólera y enojo.

-esperamos ordenes majestad- dice el capitán.

-quemad la casa, si ven que alguien salir, clavadlo con vuestras lanzas, ese es el castigo a los que no obedecen a su rey- ordena Sombra.

-¿algo más señor?- pregunta el capitán.

-ve al castillo cuando termines- responde el rey.

Sombra abandonó la casa dejando a la guardia conformada por diez ponis negros y cinco simuladores Changuelling. Dos de la guardia empiezan a rociar aceite en las paredes, puerta y techo de la casa, el capitán coge una antorcha y la tira al frente de la puerta. El fuego rodeaba el edificio, los gritos de esos inocentes ponis que pedían ayuda desde una casa que se convirtió en una antorcha gigante. El capitán había abandonado la casa junto con siete de su guardia, dejando a los demás con la orden de matar a cualquier pony que abandonase la casa.

-andando, hay que ayudarlos- dice Blue Star.

La división sale detrás de la casa, los cinco ponis desenvainaron sus espadas y atacaron a los restantes de la guardia. Acabando con todos sus rivales, luego Blue Star parte la viga con su cimitarra y abre la puerta de una patada. Había entrado junto con Sun Light y rápidamente sacaron a la familia del fuego.

-estáis a salvo familia, no os preocupéis- dijo Sun Light.

El padre de la familia empezaba a abrir sus ojos y vio a los dos generales pegasos.

-¿vosotros sois de Equestria?-

-somos generales de los ejércitos de Equestria y de los reinos aliados- responde Blue Star.

El pony se arrodillo ante los generales y empezaba a llorar.

-gracias por salvarnos, a mí y mi familia-

-debíamos sacarlos del injusto castigo a los ponis inocentes del Imperio de Cristal-

-lo que dijo Sombra era correcto, nosotros una vez escondimos a la última guardia de la reina Shinning Diamond. Es mejor llevarlos con los demás antes de que salgan más patrullas-

-guíanos- dice Sun Light.

El reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde, a escondida de las patrullas caminaban la familia de cristal, custodiada por la división que los rescató del fuego, escondiéndose entre casas, árboles y faroles, hasta que llegaron a una precaria casa donde residía solo un viejo pony de cristal, que los recibió.

-¿su hogar se incendió, y todavía estáis vivos?, como es esto posible- pregunta el pony de la casa.

-fuimos rescatados por ellos- responde presentando a los generales.

-generales de Equestria, llegaron a tiempo para la sesión, y será un gran honor tenerlos con nosotros, el capitán Crystal Leaf estará complacido con vuestra presencia- dice el viejo pony.

En la casa había una entrada hacia una habitación bajo tierra, al bajar, vieron que estaba lleno de varios ponis de cristal con capas grises, en las paredes habían banderines del imperio, y al frente una tabla sostenida por dos rocas grandes simulando una mesa y dos estandartes y banderas que tenían como símbolo al corazón de cristal, un pony verde de cristal estaba en esa mesa, a diferencia de los demás llevaba una vieja armadura de la guardia real de Shinning Diamond.

-mis hermanos de armas, estamos aquí nuevamente reunidos en la casa de este buen granjero quien nos refugia de nuestros perseguidores. Ahora mis compañeros tengo un nuevo mensaje que dar a todos vosotros- dice el capitán.

Todos esperan impacientes el mensaje que dará el líder de los ponis.

-notaran que durante el transcurso de la guerra, hemos perdido a diez de nuestros comandantes que os dirigían en cada escaramuza que protagonizábamos ante las funestas tropas de Sombra, ahora solo queda uno y es el que está hablando con vosotros. Hoy el cielo se ha teñido de rojo en el imperio, inmensas columnas de humo negro emergían de varias casas y de esas casas sangre inocente se ha derramado a espada y puñal. Mis hermanos, nosotros velamos por el bien de nuestro reino como lo juramos en el día en que formamos parte de la gran guardia real del Imperio de Cristal, velamos por el bien de nuestros amigos y familiares, y por ese bien debemos de entregar las armas-

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta y con una incógnita que no podían comprender, habían luchado varios días desde que Sombra había entrado a la ciudad.

-ve y habla con ellos Blue, tu pasaste la misma situación, convéncelos- le susurró Sun Light a su amigo.

-¿porque renunciar? ¿Por qué abandonar el ideal que Shinning Diamond defendió dignamente convirtiéndose en un mártir para el imperio de cristal?-dice Blue Star interrumpiendo la charla.

Todos miran al pegaso que estaba tapado con una capa y una capucha.

-¿quién eres? jamás te vi ¿qué se esconde dentro de esa capa?- pregunta Crystal Leaf.

Lo primero que hace el pegaso es desenvainar su espada cimitarra y levantarla ante todos.

-¿dónde conseguiste esa espada?- pregunta el capitán.

-me fue otorgada por Luna- responde el general.

-no es el único, Celestia me encomendó también esto- irrumpe Sun Light desenvainando también su espada.

-las espadas del sol y la luna, las armas del legendario forjador del mundo perdido, las hermanas de la espada de Golden Crown rey de Barnor- dice el capitán -¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunta de nuevo

Esta vez los dos pegasos se muestran ante los presentes.

-somos los generales Blue Star y Sun Light, venimos a apoyarlos en esta guerra- dice Sun Light.

- Yo soy de Barnor, y viví los días oscuros de mi reino, cuando los corceles oscuros invadieron Barnor, durante trece años estuvimos en cautiverio y al exilio en la cordillera de Goldoras, hasta que el día llegó y fuimos a recuperar nuestro hogar y vidas- dijo Blue Star.

-pero Goldur no mandó a ejecutar ponis inocentes- reclamo el capitán.

-pero mato a nuestro rey y su hijo fue perseguido por toda la ciudad en la montaña. Goldur cometió ese grave error, pues los barnorios no se rindieron, jamás entregaron sus armas- dijo el general pegaso.

Empezaban los murmullos entre los ponis, mientras que Sun Light observaba desde un rincón.

-díganos mi señor, como derrotaron a vuestro enemigo- dijo un pony de cristal del público.

-mejor dicho, que fue lo que nos ayudó- dijo el general –durante nuestro exilio en Goldoras, mi padre y sus ponis entonaban un canto que los encerraba con el deseo de volver a la montaña a labrar nuestra tierra y forjar nuestro oro cueste lo que cueste-

El general pidió que se acercasen los tres ponis legionarios de Barnor, sacaron un harpa de oro, un violín y una flauta, el general sacó una guitarra de su capa y empezaron a tocar una melodía telúrica que robo la atención de los ponis de cristal.

_Lejos de valles y arboles_

_Cruzando pantanos y bosques_

_Despertemos de una vez_

_A laborar por el rey_

La flauta había callado, el violín mantenía la nota fa, el harpa y la guitarra tocan lentamente y el general Blue Star empieza a relatar los hechos como un poema.

_Los ponis de antaño lanzaban hechizos poderosos_

_Mientras que picos y martillos caían como campanas_

_Labrando tierra y piedra_

_Bajo la montaña y dentro de la montaña_

_Copas de plata poseían_

_Arpas de oro también tenían_

_En ellas se emitía una canción_

_Una canción que no fue escuchada por unicornios o pegasos_

_Para el antiguo rey señor de Barnor_

_Se le hicieron miles de joyas_

_Bandejas de oro_

_Grandes gemas incrustadas en su espada_

_En el día más importante descansaban_

_El arduo trabajo se mostraba_

_Para las altezas del día y de la noche_

_Cuando el cielo de bello rojo se teñía._

La guitarra y el harpa empiezan a tocar notas fuertes, y el fuego de la chimenea empezaba a arder más de lo común.

_El suelo retumbaba como temblores_

_Cuernos sonaban en la pradera_

_Miles de oscuros venían del oeste_

_Y el día y cielo crudo se volvía_

_Las campanas suenan en la montaña_

_Y los ponis miran con caras asustadas_

_La ira del extranjero era más feroz que el fuego_

_Destruyendo e incendiando casas y torres_

_La montaña humea bajo la luna_

_Y los ponis se enfrentan al fatal destino_

_Defendiendo a su rey y cayendo por su rey_

_A los pies de la montaña, bajo la luna._

_Lejos de valles y arboles_

_Cruzando pantanos y bosques_

_Despertemos de una vez_

_A rescatar el trono de él._

Terminó la melodía, el silencio se apoderaba de la habitación.

-deben de pensarlo bien si quieren abandonar su misión, que el sacrificio de esos ponis no sea en vano- dijo Blue Star.

-mañana es el día de Sombra, el onomástico del rey unicornio, de seguro mandará a matar más ponis por nuestra culpa, y para evitar eso, no pelearemos, dejemos que vengan y acaben su tarea-.

-donde quedó la moral de los ponis de cristal, donde quedó la gran guardia que juro proteger a la reina y su reino- dijo Sun Light.

-esa sesión termina mis ponis al igual que nuestros planes, mañana será el último día que estemos aquí- dice Crystal Leaf

-vámonos general, no tiene caso seguir aquí con estos ponis que prefirieron morir rindiéndose en lugar de morir peleando como todo soldado- dijo un pony legionario.

Era de noche, los cinco ponis abandonaron la casa, pero al cruzar la desgastada puerta de madera, notaron que una patrulla de diez ponis negros y diez simuladores estaban al frente junto con el capitán de la guardia de Sombra, sin dudarlo empezaron a atacar a dicha patrulla, los generales solo usaban sus espadas otorgadas y los legionario usaban sus espadas cortas de doble filo y un puñal conocido como pugio, lograron vencer a sus contrincantes recibiendo algunas heridas y golpes de las armas, y a toda carrera huyeron del imperio hacia su campamento a las afueras. Sombra se acercaba junto con dos corceles soldados de elite.

-dejadlos capitán, llego la hora de realizar el plan que he previsto hace mucho tiempo- dice el rey unicornio.


	9. Vispera del Imperio de Cristal

**Capitulo IX: VISPERA DEL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL**

Sombra tenía en mente llevar a la caída a Equestria y a sus gobernantes, su primer paso en el Imperio de Cristal dio sus frutos al apoderarse del corazón de cristal, el rey utilizaría la magia de la piedra para engañar a las princesas alicornio y a utilizar a uno de sus súbditos como señuelo, eso hizo con su capitán de la guardia, el pony negro había tomado la forma de Blue Star, y se adelantó en ir al campamento donde estaba el ejército aliado, allí encontraría a Luna que estaba sentada en una piedra mirando el panorama del imperio.

-princesa Luna, venid conmigo, es necesario- dijo el impostor reemplazando al general pegaso.

Luna abandonó su lugar y fue a las afueras del campamento siguiendo al señuelo de Sombra, había llegado a una ruina de una antigua fortaleza con paredes de musgos secos, allí lo esperaba el rey unicornio.

-Blue Star, ¿estáis allí?- dice Luna entrando a las ruinas.

Todo estaba oscuro, algunas grietas en el techo daban luz al siniestro edificio, las partículas de polvo volaban en el destello de luz natural, pero no había alma alguna en esa fortaleza., Luna se adentró mas en el lugar con su cimitarra en su casco derecho, llegó a un vestíbulo que tenía un tragaluz en el techo y un pilar en medio del salón, allí siente una voz.

-bienvenida princesa Luna, tanto tiempo que no veo vuestro fino rostro, si no me equivoco, desde Dal Baralon- dice Sombra, revelándose de la oscuridad del lugar.

-tienes suerte de estar en un punto neutral, ¿qué deseáis majestad?- dice Luna.

-tan solo saber qué pasará con vosotras cuando esta inútil guerra acabe, ¿cuál es su punto vista por el futuro incierto alteza?-

-gobernar con la paz y tranquilidad que merece cada reino cuando seas por fin derrotado- dijo Luna.

-¿crees que tu gobernaras?, ¿y qué hay de tu hermana mayor Celestia, acaso ella no es la que tiene a toda Equestria bajo su dominio y tú solo su cogobernante?-

-silencio-

-yo he visto más allá de lo que el ojo de Orgoth pudo ver Luna, y te aseguro que lo que le espera a tu reino y a ustedes no es nada agradable, sobre todo a tu hermana-

Entonces el unicornio sacó con su cuerno un amuleto en forma de un alicornio rojo y negro que estaba al costado del corazón de cristal que lo tenía escondido, se lo mostró a Luna y esta se asustó por ver tal artefacto sombrio.

-el amuleto del alicornio que perteneció a mi linaje me ha permitido ver todo vuestro futuro, y ahora mismo te llevaré para que veas lo que os espera, a ti y a vuestra hermana-

De pronto el salón se oscureció, se escuchaban voces de quejidos y lamentos, La alicornio azul no soportaba el ruido terrorífico, cerró los ojos y tapó sus oídos con sus cascos.

-¡mira Luna, mira a Equestria!- dice Sombra.

La alicornio abrió sus ojos y luego destapó sus oídos, y el panorama de su reino era distinto, el cielo nocturno dominaba la ciudad, los pastos y arboles estaban secos y la ciudad de Canterlot ardía en llamas, inmensas columnas de humo emergían de la ciudad, y el castillo tenía grandes agujeros como si hubiese sido atacado por catapultas.

En un parpadeo los dos se encontraban dentro de Canterlot, las calles estaban destrozadas, habían casas destruidas y algunas seguían ardiendo por el fuego, también habían ponis que estaban con las cabezas agachadas y otros llorando y suplicando que acabase todo de una vez.

-estoy aquí, no os preocupéis- decía Luna, pero nadie le escuchaba ya que solo era una visión.

De pronto vieron que en el balcón del castillo se posaba una figura espectral de una alicornio negra con colmillos y ojos parecidos al de un reptil, llevaba un yelmo y una armadura azul, reía del sufrimiento de los ponis de Canterlot, su aspecto era totalmente aterrador que los ponis al verla se aterrorizaban más que llegaban al punto de llorar de desesperación. Y en otro parpadeo, llegaron a un salón iluminado solo con la luz de la luna que entraba por un tragaluz, allí había dos sarcófagos de piedra que estaban iluminados con la luz de la luna, un rayo de luna para cada uno. Luna se acercó a uno de ellos y vio un grabado encima del sarcófago "aquí yacen los restos del Sun Light, el gran comandante, murió por velar del bien de nuestro reino".

-esto no puede ser- dijo Luna con desesperación.

Luego la alicornio se acercó con temor al otro sarcófago, allí habían runas antiguas escritas en pony barnoriense cuya traducción decía "aquí yace Blue Star, barnorio de sangre, honorable general de Equestria, murió por defender la libertad de los ponis"

-¡no, esto no es cierto, esto no puede ser!- gritó Luna.

La alicornio azul no soportaba lo que veía, se arrodillo y empezó a llorar en la tumba de su leal amigo Blue Star.

La visión acabo, y Sombra solo sonreía de haber cumplido su plan.

-¿Quién era la alicornio que estaba en el balcón?- pregunta Luna sollozando.

-alguien muy cercano a ti princesa. Esto pasará si dejas a tu hermana que haga su voluntad- dijo Sombra alejándose de la fortaleza y volviendo al Imperio.

El capitán de Sombra lo esperaba, ahora la segunda parte de este engaño estaba en marcha, con la magia de su cuerno convirtió a su cómplice en la figura de Sun Light y le ordeno buscar a Celestia y llevarla a una colina que también había sido considerado como punto neutral entre los ejércitos.

El impostor encontró a Celestia en su tienda de campaña escribiendo algunas cartas.

-alteza, un conocido suyo la espera en la colina norte- dice el impostor.

-llevadme con el- responde Celestia.

Ambos llegaron a la colina norte, el impostor dejó a Celestia y bajo de inmediato ocultándose detrás de una roca, entonces aparece Sombra cubierto con una capa negra.

-buena noche alteza. Esta es una oportunidad única ¿no?- dice Sombra.

-¿qué es lo que quieres?- pregunta Celestia con odio.

-tan solo saber lo que harán cuando sea el fin de este inútil conflicto-

-¿eso te importa?-

-debe serlo, he visto y leído vuestras mentes alteza, su gran preocupación por encontrar el sagrado corazón de cristal, pero temo decirles que vuestros esfuerzos serán en vano-

-que acabas de hacer-

-solo en segundo caso alteza, te advierto y será mejor que hagas caso. ¡No intentes buscar el preciado corazón!-

-¡que acabas de hacer!-

-un hechizo invade a esa roca brillante, si alguna de vosotras intenta buscarlo se tornará en su peor pesadilla y temor, incluso el imperio será olvidado y borrado del mapa por un largo tiempo-

-eso es una vil trampa majestad-

-en una guerra todo se incluye-

-eso no evitara que libremos a los ponis de cristal de tu tiranía Sombra-

-ya lo creo princesa- dijo el unicornio desapareciendo de la colina.

**Continuará…**


End file.
